No Way Out
by Oreana Galena
Summary: Yuske and Kurama help Jin and Touya find a new place to stay only to encounter one heck of an apartment that won’t let them out…


**_Author's Notes_**: Okay, another dreaded one-shot/short story, crossover. But, anyways, this one will only be a one-shot because, sadly, I never had the guts to get beyond the subway station part in **Silent Hill 4 –The Room–**. But, thank God for that lucky little thing called an internet or else I wouldn't know much now, would I?

But it's just a one-shot so it matters little how much is said and done, right? XP I thought about a better plot and what have you from what I had written down when I was doing a background consisting of SH4 and YYH characters of Touya, Jin, Yuske, and Kurama which was a crossover of the one-shot I am attempting. If you don't know what SH is but love horror or creepy type stuff then maybe this one-shot/short story is for you. I am going to guess this belongs in PG-13 so, enjoy.

**_Disclaimers_**: Yu Yu Hakusho was created by and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi while Silent Hill 4 and all its madness belongs to whoever made it—I'll say Konami for now. ;

**_Description_**: Yuske and Kurama help Jin and Touya find a new place to stay only to encounter one heck of an apartment that won't let them out… (**One-shot/Short-Story**) (**Crossover scenario**)

**_Musical Inspiration_**: "Forsaken" – Within Temptation

"Sandman" – Metallica

"Whispers" –Evanescence

--------------------------------------

Looking at the apartment hanging over them slightly, Kurama and Yuske looked at one another for a moment before shifting their attention back at the two story residence. Pulling out the piece of paper he had doodled on, Yuske couldn't help but scratch his coal black hair with his thumbnail for a moment before looking at Kurama, "Do you think this is okay?"

"Koenma said it would be alright so long as they didn't cause problems," Kurama retorted, placing his hands in his jacket pockets before heading towards the entrance of the apartment. "I am sure they will be fine." The doors sliding open before them, the duo walked into the apartment side by side before the redhead continued, "Besides, I thought you would be excited about this concerning how close you are with Jin."

"I never said I didn't want him and his partner to move to Human World, but I just didn't want this move to cost Koenma is title," Yuske smirked, getting to the elevator.

Koenma had allowed some of the demons that he knew he could trust to live near Yuske if that was their desire and Jin and Touya accepted since Jin wanted to be near Yuske and Touya didn't mind speaking with Kurama. He knew that people wouldn't be able to notice Jin's horn or funny ears unless they were in tune with the spirit and demon world, so he let them go on the promise that they would be careful and not cause troubles. The two moved from the Makai forest into a Human World apartment and needed assistance in arranging the things they brought with them and a few things Yuske and Kurama bought for them as moving gifts. Thus, the fox demon and spirit detective were called upon to help and the two didn't mind offering their help.

Once the two got to the second floor and to room 302, they watched, while they continued their way towards their destination, as Jin came out of the apartment room to drag more of their boxes inside of their new find. As Jin turned with three large ones stacked on top of one another, he saw Yuske and Kurama and couldn't help but smile as a greeting for the time being due to his hands being full.

"Hi," the Irish wind demon called, keeping the boxes balanced. "I see you guys finally decided to come."

Flashing his own smile that was equal to that of Jin's, Yuske waved slightly to the demon he had befriended before picking up a few boxes to help out. "Of course we would come, you knucklehead! Now, come on—let's get you guys unpacked and ready to go."

Jin walked into the kitchen area before turning down a hallway to the right that led to three rooms with two on the left side of the hallway and one on the top right. "My bedroom is in the very back left," Jin replied over his shoulder to Yuske since he was carrying some of his things. "Kurama, Touya is in his bedroom which is the first door on the left, beside mine. I am sure he could use your help."

Nodding at Jin's suggestion, Kurama watched as Yuske and Jin snickered at one another as they talked amongst themselves all the way into the wind demon's new bedroom before shifting his sight over at the closed door that would lead to Touya's room. Rapping his knuckles on the door before him, Kurama called to the ice master who had to have been on the other side, "Touya, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Come in," the noble tone of the ice demon responded with a muffle.

Turning the doorknob of the door before him, Kurama peeked inside first before finding it okay to come all the way inside. Touya was merely hanging some things up he had bought from the shops in Makai that were along the lines of photos from his birth home, and he was obviously already homesick by the way he was holding onto some of them for awhile before hanging them. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled a moment at the fox demon before hanging the next photo up, "Hello, Kurama. It's nice to know you are going to help me unpack."

Making his way over to the boxes Touya had opened but not bothered to take anything out of, Kurama nodded before pulling out the lamp and a few picture frames the shinobi kept. "It's my pleasure."

Yuske plopped down the last set of boxes Jin had with him before looking over at the demon with a bit of a chuckle, "Exactly how much shit did you bring with you, Jin?"

"A few things," he answered vaguely, opening one box to pull out some clothes he bought in Makai and brought with him before digging deeper within it to put his CD player on the bed that was now his. "Want to listen to something while we work on unpacking?"

"Do you have any CDs?" Yuske asked situating all the fragile things best he could where he felt they belonged on the nightstand and on top the writing desk.

"Not aside from the ones you gave to me as a gift," Jin answered plugging in the CD player and situating it on top of the desk close to his window.

"Awesome," the former detective cheered, rummaging through the boxes he had in attempts to locate them. "Okay, so where are they?" Yuske saw Jin point to the box the wind demon had put down under his nightstand as he worked on getting his old shinobi swords situated on the wall where he wanted them. Tugging out the box and thumbing through the CDs he bought Jin, Yuske eventually came upon the one he was looking for that he had burned from his computer at home. "Here we are—this one has 'Sandman' on it and I know you'll like that one."

Finally getting his swords just right, Jin looked over his shoulder at Yuske a moment before laughing nervously, "You're not going to turn it up so loud me ears will bleed, are you?"

"Why not?" Yuske asked with almost a playful pout since he preferred his music loud enough to anger the neighbors.

"Well, me ears aren't ready for it," Jin responded, pointing to his wiggling and pointed ears. "Smallest sound I can catch with them, and a loud enough sound will drive me loopy."

"Alright, alright," Yuske grumbled slightly with a wave of his hand as he popped the CD on in. "Asking you to get rid of those pointed ears is like asking you to get rid of an erection so I won't bother and will play it low like you want it."

Grabbing onto the pillow he had yet to place on his bed, Jin threw it at Yuske's head for the remark he made knowing the detective would catch it before it contacted with his noggin. "Do you want something to drink? Soda—alcohol perhaps?"

"Aah, music to get drunk to," Yuske laughed, letting the music play on repeat since he wasn't up for messing with the tunes. "Grab me whatever you are drinking and I will sort through your beauty supplies in hopes of getting it all put up."

"I need more pillows to chuck at you since I cannot use my fists at the moment," Jin responded with a soft laugh before exiting his room to go to the kitchen that was already stocked.

Opening the fridge, the wind demon found the Shochus he bought yesterday and pulled two from it before popping one open to throw back for a moment since he couldn't wait to start drinking his. Taking in a breath after his drink, the Irish redhead wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand prompting his head to turn to the right slightly. Upon doing so, Jin's eyes caught sight of a note that was resting under the door slightly and catching his attention. "What's this now?" He wondered with a grunt as he got down on one knee to retrieve the small note. Furrowing his brow in confusion at what was written on it, Jin read aloud the child like handwriting that was upon it, "'Mom, why don't you wake up?'" Tapping the note on his index finger while he was consumed in confusion, Jin opened the door to the apartment to look outside in the eerily deserted hallway of the second floor. "Hello?" Jin called, "Is anyone out there?" The halls were silent and nobody was there that could have slipped the note under the doorway.

A moment or two later after eyeing the empty hallway, the sound of soft whispering began to attack Jin's pointed ears suddenly and make him freeze at the moment due to the eerie sounds that seemed to be coming from nowhere. Finding it odd, Jin turned around only to jump back suddenly with a surprised yelp. "Oh—My God, you scared me, Yuske!"

"Jeez, it's just me." Taking the Shochu that was for him, Yuske popped it open and then threw some back to quench his thirst. "You couldn't sense me there? What has you so distracted?" Yuske asked with a snicker at the look on the wind demon's face.

"Nothing really but, did you drop this?" Jin asked showing off the note he found.

Swallowing what he had just thrown back a second ago from his beer, Yuske looked at the little card and read the words 'Mom, why don't u Wake up' before cocking his brow at Jin. "No, I cannot say I ever brought something like that with me. I may suck at English but I know how to write and that's not my writing. Where did you find it?"

"It was sticking out from under the door," Jin answered, pointing to the exact spot where it was found. "Was it there when you were last standing there?"

"No, I didn't see any slip of paper there, and I would have known if it was when I was last in the hallway because I would have stepped on it coming in if it is right where you say it was," Yuske retorted, drinking a bit more of his drink. "Did you see anyone outside that could have dropped it?"

"No, and that was the weird part. The halls were empty and it didn't show signs of anyone that could have just slipped it in recently."

Yuske and Jin looked at one another with a confused look wondering why it would have been there, but the two eventually stopped dwelling on it when Kurama and Touya popped up from the Ice Master's bedroom.

"You two slacking off as usual?" Kurama poked fun at gently before heading over to the kitchen area.

The two misfits seemed to exchange awkward gazes between one another before finally shrugging off the spooky feeling running through them to answer the fox demon's retort.

"We thought we would take a break," Yuske explained, heading over to the nearest seat he could take at the bar top with Jin joining him.

"Touya is almost unpacked and set up," Kurama explained, grabbing a soda from the fridge before handing one to Touya who was leaning against the kitchen sink. "What about Jin? Is everything put up as you want it and are you settled?"

"No, Yuske and I got side-tracked," Jin confessed, crumpling the note a moment in his hand before pocketing it so he would remember to throw it away later. "We can get it done tomorrow I am sure since it is getting late."

"Jin, are you going to make dinner?" Kurama asked, knowing the demon knew how to fin for himself since he was once a Shinobi.

"I was," Jin answered after taking another quick chug of his beer. "Why? Do you have something in mind for dinner? Are you guys staying for dinner?"

Yuske and Kurama looked at one another a moment wondering what they should do since it was getting quite late and they had nothing to do that weekend. It was Friday and Yuske didn't have to work at all that weekend and neither did Kurama, at least not to the former detective's knowledge.

Shrugging his shoulders at the redheaded fox demon, Yuske turned his attention to Jin and Touya, "I guess that would be okay. I know eating a homemade meal would be nice compared to takeout." Yuske, the currently twenty-four half demon, worked at a hardware store and was writing his own 'fiction' novel established on his experiences dealing with his job as a Spirit Detective knowing everyone would believe it was fantasy based. So, needless to say, he didn't receive a lot of money for anything fancy to eat and only dealt with cheap, fast food.

"I will help with dinner then," Kurama offered, finishing off his soda before chucking the can in the trashcan close by. Kurama was a different person and made himself a decent job as a doctor at twenty-five, making him better off compared to Yuske, but he missed being with his friends.

"Do you guys have the TV hooked up?" Yuske asked turning around on the bar stool he was sitting in that spun when he moved his body.

"Yes," Jin answered simply before pulling out what he needed to make the dinner with Kurama. "But we don't have many stations thanks to not having the cable thing situated. What do you guys want to eat?"

Yuske got off of the bar stool and grabbed onto Touya's wrist to drag the stiff over to the sofa so they could occupy themselves till dinner was made. "So long as it's not McDonald's dollar menu, I am fine."

"We have shrimp and pasta," Kurama announced looking over what was available to them at the moment. "Does shrimp alfredo sound good?"

"That's fine with me," Yuske remarked, sitting down on the sofa with a sigh of relief before tugging Touya down with him by the black belt the demon was wearing. "Just tell me when it is ready."

"Alright, alright already," Touya hissed with Yuske's persistence to make him sit down to watch TV with him. "Don't pull my pants off please, I am sitting."

Jin chuckled at the two before pulling out the pot they would need to make the pasta they had in mind to make.

Hearing the chuckle rise up within the wind master's throat, Kurama smiled for a moment before pulling out the noodles he would have to cook. "So," Kurama began, pulling some of his hair out of the way, "how have things been so far? You guys have been here for five days now and why you are just now unpacking, I have no idea."

"We were just lazy when it came to unpacking and setting everything up, but it's been fine so far." Filling up the pot he was going to use with water, Jin looked over his shoulder a moment at the two sitting on the sofa seeming to shift his attitude slightly as his eyes stayed focused mainly on Touya.

Popping a shrimp in his mouth, Kurama followed Jin's sight before turning back to the lighthearted demon as he pulled the tail of the shrimp from his lips, "Something wrong?"

"Nah," Jin said with a smile, turning his attention back to what was at hand. Lowering his voice a little bit, he leaned in closer to Kurama, "I am just—worried about Touya is all. He's been a little homesick and had difficulty with sleeping here since we arrived."

"Touya cannot sleep?" Kurama asked softly in return, his tone filled with concern.

"Not very well since we moved here," Jin sighed softly, handing the filled pot over to Kurama. "He's come into my room to ask to sleep with me if it is alright, and it worries me, but I am sure he will be fine in due time."

Looking back at the two watching TV, Kurama witnessed Touya heading out to the bathroom for a moment before bothering to continue. "Do you want us to stay here tonight?" Kurama asked once the bathroom door shut indicating Touya was out of the room for the time being. "I could sleep with him and try to settle his feelings about Human World while Yuske stays with you if that is alright. We can even stay this weekend since I don't have to work till Monday and Yuske doesn't work till Tuesday."

Jin was quiet for a moment before twisting his mouth to the side slightly with a bit of a grin, nodding. "That sounds like a good idea, as long as it is alright."

"It'll be just fine," Kurama assured, picking out another piece of shrimp before continuing to aid Jin in the kitchen.

"Stop eating those!" Jin scolded playfully, taking the bowl away from Kurama. "We need them if we're going to have shrimp alfredo!"

Cupping his hands under the flowing faucet water, Touya brought the water to his face to try and wake himself up since he was groggy from not getting a lot of sleep. He had heard the other two talking about him thanks to his demonic hearing, giving him a reason to leave the room and retreat to the bathroom. But it wasn't just being homesick that was hindering his sleeping. There was something unnerving about the apartment they were in and he felt it every time they came back to their room or upon entering the building all together. He had no idea what was bugging him about it all since he was now in the light and that was all that mattered as well as being close to Yuske and the others. But there was something evil about the place that continued to tug on him.

Turning the squeaky handle of the faucet to make the water stop, Touya grabbed a towel hanging on the towel rack nearby to wipe his face clean though pausing in the middle of doing so thanks to a eerie sound whistling in his ears suddenly. Slowly turning his head to the right for a moment, the ice demon listened to the warped sounding, distant laughter and talk that seemed to be echoing from the wall beside him which was between the sink and toilet. Moving closer to the wall responsible for the uncomfortable sounds echoing about him, Touya turned his ear towards it before bothering to come closer hoping he could make sense of the awkward noise.

A loud banging sound jolted the ice master's attention when he realized that the sound was coming from merely outside the bathroom door, "Y—Yes?" Touya couldn't help but feel startled suddenly from the obnoxious knocking the former detective was doing thanks to what he was experiencing.

"Dinner is ready if you are," Yuske's muffled voice felt need to remind the demon.

"Be there in just a second," Touya promised before looking back at the wall to realize that the sounds had disappeared suddenly. Feeling a sudden sense of horror and dread, he couldn't help but quickly retreat from that bathroom to go eat dinner.

Walking out into the hallway of the apartment room, Touya saw Yuske back at the eating table with Kurama while Jin continued to play chief and give out as much as everyone wanted before bothering to serve himself since he wasn't a big eater. Spying his partner out of the corner of his eye, Jin smiled before giving him at least two or so scoops of the dinner he had made with Kurama.

"Are you hungry?" Jin asked, looking at Touya before replacing that smile with a worried frown. Yuske and Kurama couldn't help but do the same once they managed to look over at the slightly shaken ice demon.

Noticing everyone's worried eyes set upon him Touya couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable before asking, "What is it?"

"Your fear pheromones," Kurama explained softly, grabbing onto his wine glass, "they are slightly present. Is something wrong?"

Rolling his teeth over his lower lip, he couldn't help but attempt at a chuckle before shaking his head and taking his fork into his hand. "No, it was just Yuske knocking on the door and scaring me half to death. It's nothing serious."

Jin knew and felt it was something more to it than that as well did Kurama while Yuske remained blissfully clueless. The two redheads glancing at one another before shrugged it off for the moment knowing that dwelling on a matter would accomplish nothing, Jin smiled once more at his teammate before eating some of his food.

"Alright then," the wind master retorted with his mouth slightly full.

Kurama couldn't help but keep his gaze on Touya's side profile a moment before turning back to his dinner. He could only wonder what got to the ice master since there was nothing here to really scare him…at least not to the fox demon's knowledge.

--

After dinner, Jin and Yuske went back to attempting to unpack for Jin's sake while Touya and Kurama stayed in the living room to watch the fuzzy reception on the TV news. Touya remained quiet about the fear his body had emitted earlier at dinner though the scent continued to ring within the fox demon's senses and he couldn't help but occasional glance over at the ice demon who kept his narrow eyes glued on the TV before them.

The reception for the TV was pretty pathetic and it didn't take long for the thing to finally cave in and show nothing but a snowy screen. It bothered Touya very little since he cared not about the TV as much as Jin did. He kept his focus set upon the screen though until it went black to indicate that Kurama had finally turned it off to talk. Feeling Kurama's ivy green eyes set upon him once more, Touya couldn't help but close his own to express his own serious frown.

"Touya," Kurama began quietly over the rain that had beating down on their windows a little after dinner. "Are you all right? You seem to be quite—panicky today."

The sofa couldn't help but shift and squeak when Touya left his seat next to Kurama. Traveling over towards one of the windows, Touya cupped his elbows with his arms across his stomach whilst he stared out through the gloomy weather they had tonight. "I am sure I am just a bit paranoid with this being a new world and all, so I promise it is nothing to worry about."

"Touya," Kurama's tone replied sounding quite concerned, "it's not like you. A demon wouldn't be fearful of a world such as this, but feel a sense of power within it. What is it that has you on edge here?"

Keeping his narrow eyes set upon the world beyond the window that was consumed in rain at the moment, Touya's sensitive ears began to pick back up the steady sound of soft murmuring. "To be honest…I don't know…" Keeping a calm attitude, the ice master listened to the sounds that came to him as they continued to get louder by the minute.

Yuske kept his beer for the night close by while gazing outside of Jin's window as the redheaded demon made the bed for them both. "Well, this is a shitty night," Yuske replied as he watched the rain fall.

Throwing an extra pillow on Yuske's side, Jin released a muffled chuckle within his throat. "I don't mind the rain. It makes me feel at peace some times."

"Very poetic of you," Yuske chortled in return, shifting over towards the bed to sit upon his side which was closest to the window. Taking in the final sip of his bedtime drink, the half demon looked over his shoulder at Jin who was kicking off his shoes for the night since it was late. "So, you like it here?"

"So far," Jin admitted before taking off his white t-shirt and tossing it on the floor. "You sure you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me-self? The last thing I want to do is making you horribly uncomfortable."

"Well, I either sleep with you, or I sleep with the other two, and I would not like an orgy based scenario," Yuske confessed as a light joke kicking off his own shoes once he placed his beer bottle on the nightstand. Working on his own shirt to reveal his well built chest, Yuske thought back on the case dealing with Touya as he kept his focus on the pitter patter of the rain tapping against the windows in Jin's room. "So, what's the deal with the ice master?"

"Touya?" Jin asked before pulling the covers back on his side so he could get in due to being exhausted. "He's been acting—odd lately. You would think we were sleeping in an area infested with S class demons that would really like to tear us a new one, but we're only in Human World with a bunch of weak humans." Sighing a bit at the reminder of what Touya was doing lately, Jin looked over at Yuske with a shrug. "I don't know what his deal is. He's been unable to sleep lately even if I am next to him, and he's slept with me for the past few days. He wanted to move as soon as we got here and that's why we didn't unpack until I promised him it would be okay."

Cocking his brow at the wind demon, Yuske got situated next to Jin with a bit of a serious frown on his face. "I am sure with Kurama close by, Touya will be fine."

"That is what I am hoping," Jin grunted as he leaned over to turn off his lamp. "Goodnight for now, Yuske. I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya in the morning, Jin," Yuske said back, turning out his lamp for the night since he was bushed and ready for bed.

--

During the night, Touya couldn't help but flinch during his sleep, moaning softly as sweat began to bead from his forehead thanks to the nightmare he was experiencing.

_Opening his dreamer's eye, Touya found himself waking and pulling himself to the floor of a differently organized room than the one he went to bed in and it was covered completely in blood and rust. Inhaling in complete horror since he had never seen something so horrifying in all his years of being part of the Shinobi, Touya swallowed hard to keep his dinner from resurfacing as he walked over to the walls to look upon them to find some of the pictures replaced that he had put up._

"_What is this?" Touya wondered, placing his hand upon a picture of a lighthouse before flinching and cupping his forehead. "My head hurts…it's hard to think."_

_Walking over to his bedroom door, he walked out into the hallway of the apartment to see that the same rust and blood décor covered that area as well. Hoping to wake up Jin and ask for his assistance in the matter, Touya was shaken to see that the door had somewhat sunk into the wall and there was no possible way for him to open it up. Banging on the door in a sort of panic since his senses were overwhelmed with fear for the first time, Touya didn't get a response from the other side, leaving him alone in the matter at hand._

_Seeing that the bathroom door was the same way, Touya headed down to the living room that was connected to the kitchen and to the front door as well as the laundry room to see that the laundry room door was the same as the others—some-what welded into the wall it was a part of. Placing his palm on the side of the blooded and rusted wall, Touya inched closer to the front door to see that it was just like the others, indicating there was no way he could escape that way._

_His head growing a bit heavier it seemed with every step he took, the ice master stumbled over to the kitchen area to see nothing out of place there though when he stumbled to the living room, he spied a picture book on the coffee table that caught his eye. Placing his hands on the table before him, Touya blinked several times trying to keep himself from passing out just yet though it was difficult since the air seemed to be thinning around him. Opening up the picture book, Touya began to read best he could at what was before him. "There was once a baby and a mother who were connected by a magical cord. But one day the cord was cut, and the mother went to sleep. The baby was left all alone._

'_But the baby made lots of friends at Wish House, and everyone was very nice to him. The baby was happy._

'_His friends told him how to wake up his mother. So the baby went right away to go and wake her up. But the mother wouldn't wake up. No matter how he tried, she wouldn't wake up._

'_Because the one that he was trying to wake up was actually the Devil. The baby had been deceived. Poor baby._

'_The baby cried and cried and cried. When he thought of the mother, he remembered the feeling of being connected to her through the magical cord._

'_Just then, a ray of light came down from the sky. The light was very warm and made the baby feel good. When the baby looked into his hand, he saw that the magical cord was lying there._

'_With the cord clutched in his hand, the baby went happily to sleep."_

_Swallowing hard once more and almost threatening to collapse again, Touya supported himself best he could on the coffee table he was near, pushing aside the picture book that he had just looked at since it made little sense to him. Feeling as if he were going to die soon, Touya hurried over to the window wanting to get the air he needed but when his demonic strength attacked the windows, they resisted him surprisingly._

_Turning from the windows that wouldn't bow down to him, the ice master couldn't take it any longer and his body collapsed upon the floor thanks to lack of the air he needed to survive and the severe pain to his head._

Shaking the body of the distraught demon, Kurama began to call out to Touya softly so as not to rouse the others. "Touya—Touya, wake up!"

Inhaling sharply, sounding as if he were underwater for a long while and now just taking a breath, Touya shot upright in bed before pushing Kurama out of his way gently so he could breath. Panting heavily from the experience that seemed so real to him, Touya cupped his hands about his face thankful he was alive at the moment though unsure of what he was going to tell Kurama who he knew would ask. Continuing to pant softly, he looked over at the fox demon with a bit of a surrendering look before swallowing heavily down the contents that were threatening to surface thanks to the surreal dream.

The two later sat down upon the bed together that they were sharing, Kurama listening to what the ice demon had to say about the dream he had endured once he got Touya a drink of water and managed to cool him off. Keeping his emerald sight set upon the serious side profile of Touya, Kurama sighed through his nostrils a moment. "How long have you had this dream?"

Twisting the glass cup filled with water towards the left and then right in his right hand, Touya watched the windows before him continue to protect him from the rain that was pouring ruthlessly outside. "Ever since we got here," he answered truthfully. Moistening his lips with his tongue for a moment, Touya turned his attention to Kurama finally with a bit of a shrug. "I know Jin worries about me. I know he feels that I am just homesick from Makai…but that is not truthful. Ever since we got here, this place—this place seems more like an evil building than a welcome apartment as it is labeled."

"Evil building?" Kurama wondered, "How so?"

Looking up at the ceiling above him, his sight moved over at the mirror behind him. "I hear whispers every now and then…unexplained whispers and I feel when I leave here, I am not really leaving and that something is following me from this place." His narrow, icy blue eyes piercing through the darkness in the room, Touya swallowed hard before taking down the rest of the water. "Kurama, I don't like it here. Something happened here and it frightens me."

Kurama knew Touya wouldn't say anything like that unless something was really freaking him out. It was hard to believe anything would startle the ice shinobi but there was something that was making him cower in the place he was to call his own. "Touya, Yuske and I are going to be here till Monday and if you feel things aren't any better then, then I will help you guys find another place if need be."

"Kurama, you don't understand, I cannot sleep!" Touya hissed angrily in a low whisper so as not to wake Jin and Yuske. "I don't want to be here another day or night no matter who is with me. Death, sadness, evil, agony—these feelings swarm about this place as well as the same place in my dreams that expresses them on the outside as well as the in. Something wants to trap us here—this room wants us to stay here and I don't want to die in this room or by a mere, stupid room for that matter."

Sensing Touya's fear pheromones once more, Kurama couldn't help but jerk back slightly since the smell was something new to catch from the shinobi. Sighing a bit once more, Kurama scratched the back of his head a moment wondering what to say on the matter since they had already paid for the cheep apartment room. "Alright—look—Touya, we paid for the place so the least you could do is stay till at least Monday. Is that okay? Please just say 'yes', because maybe you **_are_** just freaked out about being so far away from home."

Touya seriously doubt that was it, but he couldn't help but shake his head in defeat at the persistent Kurama. "Alright, fine…I will give it till Monday, but that is where I call it quits if the haunting feeling is still there and these dreams continue to occur."

"Deal," Kurama nodded before getting back over to his side of the large bed. "Right now, try to get some sleep, okay? I know it is hard to, but remember I am right here if you get that frightened again."

"Yes, mommy dearest," Touya joked lightly since he needed some humor at the moment, slipping back under the covers. Looking up at the slowly swirling fan, Touya took in a deep breath before letting it out in attempts to settle him for another attempt at sleep.

-------------------------

The next morning, Jin got up bright and early since he was going for a job interview Kurama had lined up for him and he had to be there around nine. Grabbing a piece of paper, he took a pen to jot down where he would be so Touya wouldn't get worried, though he was relieved that Yuske and Kurama was here to watch over him when he couldn't. "The roles sure have reversed," the wind demon couldn't help but say to himself quietly thinking about him watching over Touya before putting the note in plain view upon the kitchen table.

Opening his hand for the doorknob, Jin grabbed onto it to turn but got a resistant response, indicating that the door wasn't going to open. Cocking his brow at the locked door, Jin looked over his shoulder a bit confused since he didn't recall bothering to lock it before he went to bed unless Touya and Kurama did. Searching his pocket for the keys, Jin smiled for a moment at pulling them out and inserting them into the door to unlock it.

"There we go," Jin chuckled a bit, looking back at the apartment room before opening the door completely for himself. A sudden wind rushed at his entire body and Jin couldn't help but freeze up momentarily and chatter his teeth at the eerie air. _That wind…it sure did have an evil feel…_Running his finger through his wild hair a moment, he knew he couldn't dwell on such a thing being that he had an interview to make and so he quickly hurried out the door in hopes of returning in the same speed.

Touya sat upright in his bed with Kurama still snoozing around 9 a.m. exactly that morning. The ice demon couldn't bother with sleep anymore. He at least got two hours or so and that was good enough for him in his book, besides, he was getting used to the lack of sleep. Running his fingers through his messy tresses, Touya walked quietly over to the door so he could go to the bathroom to get ready for the day that was ahead.

The curtain to the shower flew to the right once Touya pulled it out of his way so that he could turn on the water and get it warm before undressing. Grabbing onto the back of his shirt, he threw it over his head steadily as that same creepy sound began to gradually pick up once again. The whispering starting again behind the wall, Touya could only stare at the wall for a moment before shaking his head, "It's not real. It's just in my head." Finding the incessant whispering getting louder with each passing second, Touya grabbed onto the sides of his head to try and make it all stop while moaning in misery at the feeling that was rushing through his entire body though mostly attacking his skull.

After a moment or two staying there upon the floor on his knees with his hands over his ears, Touya eventually realized it had ceased once more. Looking around the bathroom where he was, the ice demon gradually got back to his feet hoping that was the last of it so he could take his shower in peace. Taking the rest of his clothing off, Touya reached for the shower curtain to use as support for him while he entered the tub before messing with the shower curtain once more to give himself some privacy.

Pressing his face into the warm water, he brought his hands up close to his face to try and wash off the weariness he felt from lack of sleep. Moving his face further down so his hair could get wet, a sudden chill rushed through the room as well as a shadowed figure behind the shower curtain causing the sensitive demon to jerk his head back and wipe the water from his face so he could look back at the opaque curtain. "Hello? Yuske? Kurama?" Touya called wondering who might be out there besides him-self.

Suddenly the wind that whipped through the curtain earlier started to get to him, he embracing himself to feel the evil cold attacking his body. Moving back towards the hot water to try and settle his nerves, Touya flinched and cried out in agony for a brief moment once the haunting whispering sounds came back and started beating within his ears and mind as well at full force. Not able to fight back this time, Touya grabbed onto the curtain before him and collapsed on the side of the tub area of the shower once the curtain gave out on his weight, causing some of it to fall over his lower back once he passed out.

--

Once the elevator reached the second floor of the apartment, Jin exited out of it around twelve with a bit of a smile to the adult, human male that passed him by as he was feeling just fine even after what he felt when leaving. Jogging towards his apartment room, Jin tried to open the door only to find it locked once more. Sighing irritably through his nostrils, Jin got his keys back out wondering why they would bother locking the door since they could take on anybody. "Touya, you nut," Jin grumbled slightly to himself opening up the door with his keys. "So paranoid, he is." Getting into the apartment room, Jin shut the door behind him before tossing his keys on the kitchen counter to find another note on top of his. Seeing it was by Kurama, Jin found by skimming it that Yuske was in bed still while he went to go get groceries and Touya was in the shower around the time he left at ten or so.

Hearing the shower water still running, Jin couldn't help but cock his brow before heading towards the bathroom a bit confused. "At ten—then why is the shower still running?" Knocking on the door of the bathroom, Jin called to his teammate, "Touya? Are you still in there?"

There came no response from the other side, causing Jin to worry now. Touya may care what he looked like, but Jin knew he was no Suzuka. Twisting the doorknob of the bathroom door, Jin opened it slightly so he could peek inside to find the ice shinobi on the floor still out cold with a bump to the head thanks to smashing it into the cold tile flooring.

"Oh, God!" Jin panicked realizing that Touya was out like a light. Turning off the shower water quickly as soon as he knelt by the tub, he cupped the back of his friend's head, which rested down near the toilet, so Jin could turn his partner's face to look at him in hopes that at least Touya would know he was there. "Come on, Touya, wake up," Jin insisted, tapping Touya's pale cheek gently. Realizing that the bathroom floor must have been an uncomfortable place for Touya, Jin grabbed the towel on the toilet seat that his friend had planned on using when he was finished bathing so as to wrap up him up and move him back to his own bedroom.

Feeling his head being moved about slightly thanks to Jin's handling forced Touya to gradually come to. Opening his narrow eyes slowly, he allowed them to focus to the blurry sight before him seeing that Jin was there trying to wrap him up and heft him up into his arms. "J—Jin…?"

"Shhh, I've gotcha," Jin assured quietly, moving some of the stray wet strands of hair that fell into Touya's face. "I am going to pick you up now, okay? Here we go—," Jin grunted as he picked up Touya slowly into his arms to move him out of the bathroom and into the hallway of their apartment room.

Touya flinched slightly when he was moved from the ground since his body ached from the fall to the hard floor, but he said nothing as he was being relocated to his bedroom from the rough time he had endured in the shower. Once he felt the soft pillow cushioning his head as well as the mattress of his bed, Touya couldn't help but threaten to fall asleep though fighting his body to stay awake.

Seeing the ice master fighting with himself, Jin sighed whilst furrowing his brow in worry at Touya's behavior. Cupping the back of Touya's head once more after getting him settled under the covers, Jin looked into his weary eyes a moment with concern. "Touya, why don't you just sleep a bit longer? You look like hell."

"Because I cannot sleep in this place," Touya insisted quietly.

"You need to sleep or you're going to make yourself worse," Jin sighed from where he sat close to his friend's bedside. Before the ice shinobi could attempt to protest, Jin shook his head. "Go to sleep. I will be right here."

Touya knew he couldn't fight the urge to sleep any longer, and so he gave in once more. Sleeping for the time being since he couldn't take the whispering within the house that was starting to build yet again.

Kurama came back later that afternoon with the groceries he bought for the others, putting the bags out on the kitchen counter, spying Yuske there on the sofa looking at a blank television. Confused at why he would be watching just a blank screen, Kurama chuckled softly at the weird half demon, "Maybe there's something better on a different channel."

"Hmmm?" Yuske mumbled, looking over at Kurama a moment, "Oh, the television is busted or the cable guy isn't doing his job. It just won't turn on, there is no power."

Kurama found that strange, but knew it was probably nothing to worry about given that there was a bad storm last night and one underway. "Since you're not busy, mind helping me then?"

Hefting himself off of the sofa, Yuske walked over to Kurama to help him with the bags he had with him. Taking a gander at what was in some of them, the former detective couldn't resist snatching a beer and throwing it back for the time being.

"Yuske," Kurama remarked in a lecturing tone, "I asked you to help put the groceries **up** not **eat** everything I bought."

"Sorry," Yuske apologized putting his beer down for a moment before working on putting up the rest of the beverages bought.

"So how did Jin's interview go?" The curious redhead asked, putting away some boxes of cereal.

"Good is what he said," Yuske quoted, tossing in a few more items that belonged in the fridge. "Of course he came home to find Touya passed out in the bathroom."

Hearing this caused Kurama to pause a moment, keeping his attention focused on Yuske.

Nodding at the expression he was being given, Yuske continued before finishing up the rest of, what he felt, was his half of the groceries, "Touya collapsed in the shower and bumped his head real good. He said it was because of some—awkward sounds the room was emitting like whispering." Getting a serious look on his face for once, Yuske shook his head at having to admit that out loud. "Kurama, that's really creepy. I know Touya is sane so why is he suddenly sounding insane when it comes to being in this apartment?"

"I told Touya it was probably all in his head, but I don't know, Yuske," Kurama sighed putting away what he was holding and putting almost a death grip on. "Last night Touya suffered through an awful nightmare that caused him to go crazy and nearly die in his sleep. It scared me to death to see him act like that, and all my years in Makai of knowing him, I know he would **NEVER** act like that."

Both going silent for a time, Yuske grabbed onto his beer again to throw back a little before bothering to respond. "So what do you think? Do you think that Touya is really crazy, or do you think this apartment is really—evil?"

"With someone as noble as Touya who believes in everything good regardless, evil is the furthest thing from him…" Swallowing hard and shaking his head, Kurama ran his fingers through his long hair before concluding, "…but that doesn't necessarily mean that evil cannot find him and torment his pure demonic mind."

The door to Touya's bedroom slowly opened as Kurama poked his head inside to find Jin sitting in the blue covered chair close to the bedside where Touya was, amazingly asleep. "Hey," Kurama whispered, quietly closing the door behind him so as not to startle the ice master. "How is Touya?"

Jin's baby blue eyes looked up at Kurama at the door from where he rested his cheek against his knuckles whilst his elbow was upon his right knee due to his legs being crossed. Managing a smile to the fellow demon, Jin stretched slightly to indicate he was a bit weary from the long afternoon and morning. "Sleeping beauty is doing just fine, and sleeping for once."

"He hasn't woken yet?" Kurama questioned, coming in closer.

"Not yet," Jin responded just as softly in return. "He has been dead asleep for awhile now."

"Well, since it is almost dinner time," Kurama explained with a bit of a smile of relief, "do you want me to make the dinner or do you want to help me again?"

"You can do it without me," Jin insisted, running his fingers through his own wild, crimson hair. "I promised Touya I would stay here and watch over him."

Kurama merely nodded before heading out of the bedroom to let the two be alone so he could go fix dinner. Jin looked back over at Touya as he watched his closest friend shift to his left side in the bed with a soft moan. Smiling for a moment at Touya, Jin reached over to lightly touch the four aquatic colored bangs and pull them from the ice master's face.

"You'll be just fine," Jin pledged to himself more so than anyone. "I promise."

Kurama came back later with dinner for the two, hoping that Touya would be awake by the time be got back, but sadly he was not. Jin looked up at Kurama who held the extra plate meant for Touya and merely shook his hand at him wondering with his expression if he should rouse the sleepy demon.

"Don't—please don't wake him. Let Touya sleep, for he needs it," Jin explained taking his plate of fried rice, broccoli, and chicken. "It's the most calm and relaxed I have seen him since we've been here."

"I know," Kurama said sympathetically, taking the chair close to the window and writing desk. "At least he is sleeping now. I will put his food away for later if that is what you want."

"I will reheat it when he wakes," Jin retorted softly, eating some of his rice. "Thank you, Kurama."

"The electricity is a bit iffy tonight," Kurama announced, heading towards the door. "I bought some candles we can use to light in case the lights go out during the night. I am sure it's just because of the oncoming storm's thunder that is causing it to flicker, so be ready for that. I'll go get some candles for you to use in here and do you want to switch up sleeping buddies?"

"I will sleep in here with Touya while you take Yuske in my room," Jin said with a nod, eating a bit more of his dinner. "If that is just fine with you two."

"It's fine with me and I am sure Yuske won't complain, and if he does, nothing new," Kurama chuckled lightly with a friendly wink. "I'll be right back. Let me get those candles."

--

Touya slept just fine the remainder of the time he was out though the same dream started to attack his mind once more around one or so in the morning that night. His grip tightening upon the covers that roofed his naked form, he couldn't help but moan miserably at the dreary surroundings once again until Jin's hearing caught wind of the situation.

Opening his eyes and blinking them a few times, Jin could hear that Touya was not enjoying himself whatever he was in dream world. Looking over his shoulder at his distressed partner, Jin switched sides so he could shake his friend awake. "Touya," he called softly at first. "Touya you are just dreaming. Wake you, boyo."

When Jin got right up close to his ear to call out his name again, Touya's eyes opened in a panic before he inhaled sharply and sat upright in bed, listening to the thunderstorm happening just outside that night. Touya's hand met with his sweaty forehead as he inhaled several times to try and take in the breath he continued to be denied in that vivid dream.

Watching his friend a moment, Jin sighed to himself with a falter of his shoulders, almost looking defeated as he watched Touya. "Touya," Jin whispered to catch his startled friend's attention once more. "Is it that same dream again?"

Surprised to see Jin there, Touya took in a shaky breath, "Where is Kurama?"

"We switched up. It's not important. What is important is how you are feeling," Jin replied in the dark room, just seeing the outline of his friend thanks to the moon being clouded over and the electricity being out. "Was it that dream again?"

Nodding furiously, Touya cupped his face with his hands with a bit of sniffle to clear his sinuses. Swallowing hard, he eyed his teammate best he could in the dark atmosphere that put him on edge. "What time is it?"

"It's 1:25 a.m.," Jin answered looking at his wrist watch that he slept with that night since the electricity was dead. "You've been asleep and slept just fine since your bad fall in the bathroom. How are you feeling?"

"A little rejuvenated," Touya answered, rubbing his eyes before hearing his stomach embarrassingly grow.

Hearing the stomach growl, Jin couldn't help but release a soft laugh, "Hungry?"

"Is it that obvious?" Touya asked in the dark room, turning his focus to the rain outside.

"Kurama made you dinner, but I didn't have the heart to wake you up since you were finally getting sleep. If you want to eat it now, I can get it for you but you'll have to eat it cold since the power is out," Jin offered, thumbing towards the door of the room.

"Can I come with you?" Touya asked, almost sounding like a little child that was scared of the dark though he had lived in it for so long before.

"Of course," Jin retorted softly in the darkness of the room, heading to the door to wait for his partner to come with him whenever he got his pants on at least. There was sorrow in his demonic heart at having to escort Touya to the kitchen area as he was now acting like the older brother of the two. It was a new role thrown on him since he feared that his friend was going crazy though he himself had felt something wrong with the apartment they were in—he was just fearful to admit to it.

The fridge door opening when Jin grabbed a hold of the handle, he fished out the dinner that was wrapped up and saved for Touya whenever he wanted it. Closing the door quietly behind him, he unwrapped the now slightly frozen dinner before popping it upon the counter for his friend to take if he wanted.

Touya took the fork that Jin got for him before embracing himself at the sudden dark chill that rushed over him. "Man…it got cold suddenly…"

"You're an ice demon," Jin retorted with a soft laugh, "I thought there was no such thing as cold to you."

Poking gently at a bit of the rice, Touya put some in his mouth before looking up at Jin noticing something written on his expression. "Do you think I am crazy…?"

Finding that question to come right out of left field, Jin blinked several times to show the impact that inquiry had on him. "Crazy? No, I don't think you're crazy, Touya. Maybe there is something that is attacking you, but I don't know what it is though I wish I did…"

"Do you think I am being childish?" He asked keeping his eyes locked on Jin's whilst he continued to feed himself slowly. "Do you think I am being a baby over nothing unparticular?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jin ordered waving his hands to indicate he wanted Touya to stop with the questions for a moment. "Touya, look, there is obviously something attacking you. I have never really heard of many incidences of people having the same reoccurring nightmare so that right there is a red flag that something is probably affecting your behavior. I know you wouldn't act this way unless you had a reason to. And I can understand that you are afraid—for I too have felt something wrong with this place. But I promise you, that I won't let anything happen to you, alright?"

Touya couldn't help but look down a moment at the food he was pecking away at as if feeling a bit guilty of putting Jin in the position he was in where he had to play the father figure. "I am sorry about this, Jin…I am…"

"Hey," Jin softly responded, moving over to where Touya sat on the opposite side of the bar top so he could place his hand on the ice demon's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, okay? I am right here and I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

Letting his partner continue to pick at the dinner till he was satisfied, Jin eventually escorted his startled partner back to bed, and the two of them went back to sleep for the night with Jin following after Touya when the ice master finally fell asleep a little after three.

------------------------------

Jin got up early once more the following morning only to sit on his side of the bed in a bit of worry. He was beginning to wonder if the sanity of Touya was worth staying in Human World over. He wanted to be with Yuske and the others, but he couldn't risk his best friend's life just for that. Looking over at the phonebook that sat under his nightstand, Jin pulled it out to hunt down numbers of a nearby doctor that could possibly see if anything would be wrong with the ice master. Finding the listing of someone close by, Jin grabbed onto the phone on his nightstand only to find that it wasn't working.

Putting the phone back down on the receiver in frustration, Jin sighed cupping his face with his hands a moment wondering what to do. Touya was still fast asleep when he bothered to look back over his shoulder at his friend, and for that, Jin was relieved. Smiling softly at Touya being okay once more, Jin got up from where he sat once he put the phonebook away so he could go and get ready for the day.

Touya heard Jin finally leave the room as he was resting with his back facing the door and where Jin was originally sitting. He had been awake a little bit before Jin thanks to that same dream and his head now pounding slightly from the vividness of it. Looking over his shoulder when the door to the bedroom closed, Touya looked at the wall that was facing the foot of his bed in thought before bothering to shift back over to the windows before him. _The dreams are getting worse_, Touya sighed to himself looking out at the clearer day that was ahead. _It seems as though they are becoming more real…_ Finding it pointless to remain in bed any longer, Touya excused himself from his own bedroom as he walked down the hallway towards the living room and kitchen area.

Stretching towards the ceiling, Touya released a soft yawn seeing as how he got at least a little bit of sleep once he woke the first time thanks to that horrible nightmare. Getting to the beginning of the hallway, a very chilling breeze and brief child like laugh echoed from the left of the ice master's body causing him to flinch in fear at the feeling of both. Blinking away the blurry vision that suddenly overtook the demon, Touya slowly turned his head towards the door that led out of the apartment in building dread gradually consuming his expression. Finally facing the door, Touya couldn't help but stagger backwards at the sight before him whilst his eyes widened in horror.

The door before him had been locked and bolted shut from the inside, chains crisscrossing over the door to show that there was no way he could escape. Feeling his head starting to pound with a furious headache once again, Touya cupping onto the side of his head before hurrying over to the nearest window to pound on it harshly and start trying to frantically open the window he was beating on. "**LET ME OUT**!"

Kurama and Yuske both were awoken from the pounding and yelling of Touya. Yuske was still drunk on being rudely awoken and so early for that matter though it didn't take Kurama to recognize who it was that was causing the commotion. Throwing the covers off of his body, Kurama hurried towards the door in a panic with Yuske eventually following after him when the energy overtook the former detective.

Running down the hallway quickly, Kurama turned towards the banging ignoring the front door that was oddly bolted for the time being as he grabbed onto the frantic Touya's wrists, "Touya, stop! What are you doing?"

"I—I can't break the window," Touya stammered, grabbing onto Kurama's upper arms. "With all my strength, I cannot even break a window!"

Yuske soon made it into the room, staring at the two first before embracing himself at the sudden chill he could now feel emitting from the front door of the apartment. Gradually looking over at the door, Yuske couldn't help but inhale sharply and jump back. "Kurama—did you or someone else do some remodeling during the night that I am not aware of?"

Kurama and Touya both eyeing the door now, Kurama couldn't believe what he was seeing as he released the ice demon to get a closer look at the chains that embraced the front door. Grabbing onto one and pulling with some of his strength, the chains refused to bolt prompting Yuske to try and help his friend as the two of them used all their power to try and unlock the door only to have nothing work.

Already aware that the windows were a no-go, Touya hurried down the hall to find Jin as he called out his name several times before finally getting to the bathroom. Throwing open the door, Touya found the shower running and a silhouette of Jin behind the curtain. Grabbing onto the curtain, Touya threw it open to reveal Jin who was looking off at nowhere unparticular with a serious frown on his face. "Jin, something has happened!" Touya felt need to blurt out quickly before noticing the look on the wind demon's face, "Jin…?"

Turning towards his teammate, Jin nodded with a sigh grabbing a towel so that he could cover up anything he didn't want anyone to see. "I know, Touya, I know," the wind master responded, turning off the shower water before getting out of the shower. "Alright—what happened?"

Jin and the others could only stand there looking at the door that was bolted shut from the inside and that nobody could seem to bust open. Jin even tried his own wind powers to break down the door and the windows but none would move no matter how much force he put on either one. When Touya had a clear head, he tried to freeze down the door or at least pound it down with the others, but it resisted all of the demon's strengths leaving everyone drained, confused, and frightened for once in their life over a simple room.

"What are we going to do?" Jin asked, sitting on the sofa next to Touya as Yuske sat in the chair near the window with Kurama pacing a bit before the TV. "We can't get out through the windows or door, and the phones aren't working so we cannot call for help!"

Touya couldn't help but embrace his body and start rocking himself slowly, "I knew this would happen. I wanted to get out of here, but you made me stay…"

Jin shook his head and reached over for his teammate to make him stop doing what he was doing as he feared for his health. "Don't do that," Jin begged softly, trying to pry Touya's hands off of his own, frail body.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yuske demanded to know after watching Touya sway slightly.

"I have no idea," Kurama sighed, looking out at the resistant windows. "Yuske, come with me. We need to find a way out of here."

Kurama and Yuske continued later to work on a way to open the windows or at least signal to someone across from them in the same apartment best they could. Jin remained by Touya's side afraid that the ice master would harm himself though Touya was against self mutilation.

Cupping the side of Touya's head, Jin sighed through his nostrils before bringing the ice demon close to his broad chest. "We'll get out of here, Touya, I promise. And once we do, we will find another place or go back to Makai if that is your wish."

"You don't understand we cannot get out of here!" Touya insisted with fear in his tone, "Something wants us here and we cannot get out!"

Looking out the windows to the left of them, Jin continued to keep his friend close to him so Touya wouldn't lose it once more. Thinking about the situation they know found themselves in, the wind master eventually remembered the dream that had been plaguing his friend for some time now. "Touya, what were your dreams like? The reoccurring one, I mean, where you woke up in a panic because you felt trapped."

"It was just like this," Touya answered quietly as he gazed over at the door he could just see from where he was sitting. "Except there were different pictures on the wall and blood and rust everywhere and I couldn't get through any door minus my own. The air was also thick and it was hard to breath after awhile, and so it would get to the point where I would just pass out. That is when I would normally wake up. It was like I was dying…"

Gazing at the door that Touya would continue to glance at from time to time, Jin got to his feet slowly, "Stay there." Walking over to the door to get a better look at it, Jin eyed it from all angles before noticing some words in red starting to slowly form before his very eyes upon the door. "'Don't go out—Walter'." Looking back over at Touya, Jin shrugged with confusion consuming his expression. "Who the hell is Walter?"

Touya shook his head just as confused as Jin was.

Kurama and Yuske soon re-entered the main room of the apartment room, Yuske only able to shrug as Kurama looked as though he had given up hope of ever being able to get out to the world again.

"There's no way we're getting out of here," Yuske admitted forlornly hinting though that he was beyond angered though holding it back best he could. Flopping down at the chair near the windows once more, he merely sighed before placing his forehead into the palm of his hand. "I am sure if Kurama and I don't show up for work in a couple of days they will send word of it."

"Yuske, if all four of us made all that noise to bust open the windows and door and not even the manager of this apartment was alerted by our neighbors…then we're not getting out of here **period**," Kurama felt need to remind him, scratching the back of his head. "It's like we don't exist suddenly to the outside world. I can only wonder what happened here for this apartment to do such a thing to us. And what's worse, we only have so much food, the electricity won't work, and now the water won't flow."

"Perfect," Yuske hissed angrily. "So we're all just going to sit here and die because some crazy ass apartment decided to lock us inside!"

"Unless a hole magically opens up somewhere leading us out of here, Yuske," Jin began sort of growling, "we're going to have to sit here and die since we wanted to ignore the signs!"

Before anything else could be said to settle the tension rising around everyone, an explosion emitted from the bathroom area, causing everyone to jump and suddenly get on alert. Everyone within the room could only look at the other when the blast went off and not another was to follow shortly after. It made little sense to them and it prompted Yuske to push his way to the front of everyone and come to the bathroom door. Looking over at the others who were ready to take on anything that could be within the bathroom, Yuske touched the doorknob of the bathroom door with his right index finger charged up before throwing the door open to aim at an empty bathroom that now had a hole blown in the left side of the wall when entering. The others now seeing the hole in the bathroom looked at one another confusingly before coming to examine it closer with Yuske.

Continuing to eye the rather large hole, Yuske looked over at Jin with a raise of his brows, "Good job, Jin—now can you say something to make the door unlock?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't throw a stick of dynamite in here," Jin replied before nodding at the steel pipe before them. "There's a pipe in the way." Grabbing onto the pipe, the wind master jerked the steel pipe free before tossing it on the floor seeing as it was useless. "Maybe we can get out through here."

"Well," Kurama began looking at the size of the hole, "it's big enough for all of us to crawl through but only one at a time. I am leery though…about where this may take us with all things considered."

Touya could only flinch slightly at the sounds echoing softly within the hole that was now before them. He had heard those eerie whispers before and it drove him insane. Looking away from their only escape at the moment, Touya brought his hands up to his face in attempts to make them stop.

"Touya?" Kurama wondered, snapping the ice master to his senses and causing the others to look over at him. He could sense the demon's fear now and it forced him to produce an ultimatum, "Do you want to go in last or first? It's our only way out so if you want to stay here and let this place kill you and torture your soul even after you die, then that's your choice, but I would prefer the other alternative."

Touya knew Kurama was speaking the truth. A vengeful apartment would torment him even after he passed and the demon had endured enough. Nodding at the three before him, he sighed, "I will go last."

"I'll go first," Yuske insisted, pushing himself into the hole big enough to let him through. "Catch you guys on the other side."

Jin and the others stayed behind to watch as Yuske headed in deep within the hole before them until it was too dark to even see where he was anymore. "I'll go now," Jin replied, pushing himself in next to follow after Yuske, praying for the best.

Looking over at the rattled ice master, Kurama sucked in his lower lip before releasing it noticing that Touya was threatening to run from this. "Touya, I will go in next. Are you going to follow us or stay here?"

"I'll follow," Touya answered almost inaudibly.

"Okay, I just had to make sure." Kurama slipped in next pushing his way on his front hoping this would lead them to why the apartment was keeping them locked in.

Touya waited until it was only him in the apartment room now. Feeling how it was to be alone in such a place forced the ice master to waste little time in crawling in next behind the fox demon since loneliness was far more frightening than the haunting feeling of the room.

As soon as he was within the dark tunnel granted to them, a light began to show at the end of the tunnel gradually though it was far away at the moment. Pushing his body closer to it, the ice demon could see that it was getting brighter though it more or less resembled a fuzzy TV reception and not just blinding light as it appeared from far away. Closing his eyes tightly once the light engulfed him, everything went from bright to darkness once more.

The sound of an escalator working nearby prompted Touya to blink a few times and have his eyes focus to the world about him which looked like that of a subway station. Furrowing his brow in confusion at how he ended up where he was now, Touya looked back at the top of the escalator he was now sitting on to see nothing but complete darkness at the top of the moving stairs that was descending down to the bottom of the subway station.

Getting to the end of the stairs, Touya stepped off of them before noticing all who went before him were nowhere in sight. Embracing his body, he looked about the eerie subway station before calling out to the guys, "Jin…Yuske…Kurama? Are you guys here?"

The lights gradually coming on one by one to show Touya where he stood a bit better, he could just make out the figure of someone further down around the corner standing there. Squinting a little bit to see better, Touya could now see the back of what looked like Yuske up ahead seeming to just be standing there. Realizing who it was, Touya hurried down towards the half demon, causing Yuske to turn around, relieved to see the ice master.

"Touya, I am glad to see it's just you," Yuske replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where are the others? Are they here?" Touya eagerly asked, not liking the feel of where they were.

"I ran into Jin not too long ago, but have yet to find Kurama. Jin insisted that he go find him so I let him," Yuske answered looking around the rickety looking subway station. "Where exactly are we? How did that hole lead us here, more importantly?"

"It looks like the subway station that rests not too far from our apartment," Touya responded, shaking his head a bit before resting his eyes back on the curious Yuske. "Jin and I used it some times. It's the Lynch Street Side Entryway of the Subway Station but the interior looks—beat up."

"Aren't all subway stations?" Yuske couldn't help but joke lightly before feeling the wind getting a bit talkative.

Jin flew towards the others from just down south of the station, landing before the two with a bit of a sigh. "Well, I couldn't find him and I looked just beyond the turnstiles and all around there as well. And speaking of not getting out—it looks like there is only so much to explore here as well before we are stuck…again."

"Who the hell is out to get us!" Yuske demanded to know throwing his hands up in the air before slapping them down on his thighs angrily.

"I don't know, but I am more worried about Kurama," Jin retorted, nodding over his shoulder. "Come on, we have to go find him. This place creeps me out further than the apartment."

Looking over his shoulder at the ice master that was looking elsewhere, Yuske called out to him, "Touya, are you ready to go?"

Shifting his attention back over at the two, Touya bit his lower lip and nodded. "Of course, I am worried for him too."

The three demons headed down the eerily dead subway halls towards the turnstiles. Looking at all there was around them Yuske took the lead being the strongest and fearing for their safety now. He was on edge with how the walls seemed to have eyes, and he himself couldn't deny the softest whispering now that was attacking his ears.

Touya stayed close between Jin and Yuske though, given from most powerful to least, he was the third most powerful in the group. Continuing down the hall that contained the restrooms, Touya suddenly felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, forcing him to haunch over and hold onto his stomach and mouth.

Hearing the discomfort in their comrade, Jin and Yuske both stopped to watch Touya.

Jin quickly escorted himself over to his friend's side, holding onto him gently, "Touya, what is the matter?"

"I think—I am going to be **sick**!" Touya insisted behind his hand before excusing himself quickly to the men's bathroom once he managed to push away from Jin.

"Touya!" Jin called before halting at the gentlemen's restroom door.

"Jin, let him go for now," Yuske insisted, waving him back over to where he now rested against the opposite wall. "He's just going to the bathroom, we can wait. I am sure if anything, Touya will be fine as will Kurama."

Jin and Yuske both waited for a little while, making Jin start to fidget over what was going on with Touya. He knew he felt sick but, how sick was he to spend that long a time in the bathroom? Looking over at Yuske, Jin could only shrug before heading towards the men's restroom.

"I am going to check on him—." Jin halted in what he was saying seeing that the door to the ladies bathroom was slowly opening.

Yuske cocked his brow at Jin before relocating his attention over to the woman's bathroom door that was creaking open. Pushing himself off of the wall, the former detective got ready for whatever might come out of there though assuming it was Kurama and prompting him to call out to him, "Kurama?"

Suddenly the door flew open with a slam against the opposing wall, prompting Jin to jump back quickly so the door wouldn't bash into him whilst a dead canine looking body flew from the door and landed just a bit beyond Yuske's feet.

Yuske had never seen a dog that looked quite like this before. Seeing the long tongued canine with yellow type skin that seemed to be peeling off to reveal the underneath flesh, Yuske couldn't help but jump back slightly, "Holy shit!"

Jin watched as the awkward looking canine's blood seeped out from the broken skin to taint the rough floor it previously landed on. Before he could bother to get a closer look, two more of the same canine species came walking out with their long tongues dragging on the floor before they reared their head back in a horrible mountain lion type growl to suck out the blood of one of their own kind with a quick movement of their tongue.

The two unable to watch this display much longer, Jin powered up for his Tornado Fist before rearing back his fist to pound the first abnormal dog into oblivion, causing the other to go flying from the wind used.

Covering his face with his arms, Yuske couldn't help but gag suddenly from the blood now mating into his left arm and some of it now on his shirt. Seeing that the other dog was still alive, just blown away, Yuske powered up his Spirit Gun and destroyed it so that the thing couldn't hurt or attack them.

"What the hell is that?" Jin couldn't help but ask as he looked at the dog before them that was already dead thanks to the creature's own kind.

"I have no idea," Yuske responded nearly breathless since he had never seen a type of creature like that in all his years. "Come on, let's get Touya and get the hell out of here!" Pounding his hands on the bathroom door to cause it to fly open, Yuske readied his Spirit Gun just in case as he eyed the stalls and the sink area, "Touya, are you in here? Touya?"

Knowing that someone throwing up would be nothing to witness, Jin flew open the doors one by one with his wind ability to find nobody there. "What—where did he go?"

Seeing that nobody was clearly in the bathroom at all, Yuske headed over to the giant hole in the wall that caught his attention at the end of the men's bathroom. "Maybe he left here without us," he couldn't help but suggest, pointing to the hole before them.

"Let's go through and see where it leads," Jin insisted, hurrying ahead of Yuske so they could get out before something else attacked them.

Jin jumped on through followed behind by the half demon Yuske, allowing the same scenario they endured when entering the world before they found themselves back in room 302 as if they were sleeping.

Moaning and flinching slightly, Yuske stirred before opening his eyes to find Jin had awoken before him, "Jin…?" Sitting upright in the bed that belonged to his friend, he looked confusingly over at the wild redhead. "What—was I dreaming?"

"If you were, we were both dreaming the same thing," Jin responded with a shrug.

"It—what's going on here!" Yuske demanded to know, looking around the room they were still trapped in.

Jin shook his head, confused at what was going on as he was soon accompanied by Kurama who obviously made his way out of the weird realm just fine. "Yuske, we have a problem. I cannot find Touya anywhere. I don't think he made it out of that world okay."

"How did you get back here from that—strange world?" Yuske asked confusingly.

"I got here when I arrived in the subway station's turnstiles somehow. I was separated from your landing point and I made it to the bathroom area to check things out and I found the exit," Kurama explained. "But, that's not important right now, where is Touya? Who last saw him?"

"Jin and I did, but he felt sick and ran to the bathroom in the subway station," Yuske replied with a shrug wondering what could have happened. "We went in there and he was obviously gone so we assumed he made it out through the same hole in the wall we found in there."

Jin placed his palms on his forehead, shaking his head unable to believe that Touya went missing in a demented world like that. "Great, this is just perfect. I promised Touya I wouldn't let anything happen to him and look what happens!"

"Jin, calm down, I am sure he is fine," Kurama tried his best to promise though he himself couldn't help but worry. "Touya is a strong demon and I am sure he will make it back to us in one piece."

"You don't know that, and I don't know that!" Jin nearly growled, pointing at Kurama.

Before anything else could be said to the distraught wind demon, the phone began to oddly ring. Everyone glanced at the ringing phone facing them, before looking at one another confused and slightly disturbed.

Jin urged forward as he hurried to the bedside to grab his telephone and answer it before the others, "Hello, Touya?"

Touya's shaky tone soon sounded on the other side of the line, "Where did you go? You promised you wouldn't leave me! Hurry—please save me! If you need a token, there is one here!"

Suddenly the line was cut and nothing else could be heard but the obvious sounds of a broken telephone. Running his fingers down the cord, Jin saw the cord was cut showing the others that it was damn near impossible for anyone to make a call, let alone for them to receive one. Placing the phone back down on the receiver, Jin stood to his feet as he addressed the others, "I am going back for Touya."

**THE END  
**

**_Author's Notes_**: Well, I guess that's the end. Sorry, my one-shots are more like short stories so, I apologize if it was too long. But, I got it off my list and I guess no boy love was needed to really form it. XP So, anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. See you around.


End file.
